A latch assembly for a vehicle seat is an apparatus for assembling and disassembling a vehicle seat to a chassis.
It is necessary that the latch assembly for the vehicle seat has convenience of an operation, and a smooth working under various coupling conditions. Especially, although an impact is applied to a chassis when the seat is coupled to the chassis, it is necessary that a coupling state thereof is certainly maintained.
To satisfy the above requirement, a lot of technologies have been developed, and a latch assembly for a vehicle seat having a base plate, a latch rotatably coupled to the base plate and a pawl interacting with the latch has been disclosed and released.
However, there is still a demand for an improved latch assembly for a vehicle seat.